kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 206
The Hi Shin Unit's Battle Plan is the 206th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The 2nd wave of Qin are preparing to engage. Ei Bi of Mou Gou army 2nd commander orders the wipe out the enemy first wave. He directs himself to Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Shin is surprised to hear a General wants to talk to him. He tells to Shin that the situation is as he heard. He tells that the chance is that the enemy is aiming specifically for newly formed 1000-man units. In other words, Shin best keep in mind that the ones who will be immediately targeted will be him and his unit. He tells him to try not to get killed and cause trouble for others. He then states that this is the same for the Jou Han unit. Shin tells that this is what he wanted. Shin asks So Sui if the Cavalry is ready to move as he then the entire Cavalry shouts, which almost blows Shin away. Both En and Kyou Kai are ready to move as well. As soon as the order is given, the Hi Shin Unit rushes on the battlefield. Mou Gou is watching the battlefield from his HQ. He sees that the second wave under Ei Bi just set off. He is then being told that 2000 of the 8000 in his unit are newly formed units. Ren Pa is watching from his HQ as well. Haku Ki Sai asks him if they need send in reinforcements as well. However he states that won't be necessary. No matter how many incomplete units they send, the same result will still keep repeating itself. As Ren Pa said, the Jou Han unit, a newly formed unit is in quite a predicament already. Ei Bi is overseeing the battlefield. To successfully command a hastily formed 1000-man unit is such an exceedingly difficult task that even powerful troops like the Gyoku Hou Unit can barely make any headway. He then hears that the Jou Han unit is having trouble. As a response he orders to send in reinforcements. He asks about how the hi Shin Unit is doing. The soldier states that they has also been split up by the enemy. However he is then surprised. Within all this, there was one strange thing that stood out. That the Hi Shin Unit was the only unit who were giving off a powerful light. Ren Pa asks what this is. Rin Ko is being notified of the same as well. Cheering that is coming from their left. They then notice that this cheering is coming from the Sin side asks what unit is coming from. The Wei soldiers don't understand what is happening. As a unit they are all over the place. There doesn't even seem to be a sliver of teamwork between the militia and the armoured soldiers. He asks himself why is it then that they don't collapse. However they aren't as scattered randomly as you might think. Every now and then they're ... There was a reason behind why the Hi Shin Unit was able to perform as well. Before the battle started Shin along with the rest of the unit were preparing their strategy. So Sui is explaining his strategy to the soldiers. However they all have difficulty to even follow the plan, let alone execute it. Shin then interrupts So Sui, telling him that they should forget about this. He states that they might be confident about their ability to swing their swords around, but using their heads isn't exactly their strong point. To just immediately start doing cooperative manoeuvres like this is impossible. If they actually would try to pull this off on the battlefield, they would definitely screw this up. So Sui agrees. As he was planning this he already realised this wasn't going to work. He states that they will forget about all of this. However there is one simple rule as a 1000-man unit for the upcoming battle. This being, no matter what time it is, no matter what enemy you happen to be fighting. The moment there is a signal, they will all charge the target marked out by the commander. When the flag rises, the Hi Shin unit as a whole are attacking the enemy Shin marked out. Shin realises that they have now power on a level that they never had before. If this is what they can do with just one simple rule, what would happen if they would have properly trained. So Sui tells that this ins't the only strength of a 1000-man unit. he asks him to look around. The Hi Shin Unit's offensive has even spread to other troops. The entire Qin army is beginning to rebound from Wei's attack. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *So Sui *En *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *Mou Gou *Rin Ko *Ou Hon *Ren Pa *Haku Ki Sai *Kyo Gai *Den Ei *Taku Kei *Den Yuu *Ryuu Yuu *Suu Gen *Ro En Characters introduced *Ei Bi *Jou Han mentioned Chapter notes *Ei Bi is Mou Gou army 2nd commander. *Ei Bi army consists of 8000 soldiers. *The Hi Shin Unit is the only unit who is dominating the Wei soldiers. *The Hi Shin Unit followed one simple rule as an unit. *The Hi Shin unit offensive spread to the other troops. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters